Overlooked and Overshadowed
by Heldon16
Summary: My take on what was going through the mind off Ron Weasley when he kissed Lavender Brown in Half Blood Prince


He was sick off it, he was bloody well sick off it; this should have been one off his best moments, he had just done preformed brilliantly at Quiddich, saved every goal and still it's not good enough, was anything bloody good enough?.

"_Yes you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"_

That why he saved everything?, of course, its not as if he could do anything by himself, obviously not, that's what everyone seemed to think!. He had to have help, he was too stupid, too bloody poor to do anything wasn't he?, that's how everyone saw him, as a no-body.

Well not a no-body, he was Harry Potter's bloody best friend, and that's all he was, unless you count "Just another Weasley", never himself, never Ron, just that guy who stood in the corner as all the more deserving people got given their praise.

And then he thought off Hermione, god he liked her so much, sometimes he managed to convince himself she returned the feeling, but that's just stupid; she had Viktor Krum, who the hell would choose poor pitiful Ron Weasley, nothing more than the so called ever faithful sidekick off ever glorious Harry Potter, over Krum; the international Quiddich star, rich and famous, absolutely brilliant. He could give her all she needed; fancy clothes, large diamonds and ruby's, and all the things she deserved; he could treat her like a princess. I can hardly afford my school supplies.

The party is still going on, Ginny's over the room not even looking at me, then again why should she; she complains so much that her life is unfair because mum pampers her for being the only girl, for being the daughter mum's always wanted; he knew full well mum had expected him to be a girl; hoped he would be a girl, and it seems he started disappointing people from the very beginning; he would give anything for mum to love him like she loved Ginny; but no, she cared more about Harry than him, always worrying about him, going on about all he's been through, never worries that I'll be right next to him in his next adventure, or that I was there through most off his previous ones, but then again; I'm just the sidekick.

Looking around, he noticed Lavender Brown approaching him, holding two bottles off butter bear and sitting on the arm off the chair he currently sat

"Saw you needed a new one" she laughed "you played really well today!" and Ron couldn't help but smile a bit.

At least someone notices him.

"Thanks".

"You know, I don't know why your sat here in the corner, come and have some fun, it is a party after all" she smiled, but Ron didn't feel like having fun,

"Oh come on, you have to celebrate" she smiled, and pulled him up from the chair, he stumbled slightly and almost fell into her, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, just not in the mood really"

"Oh, how can you not be in the mood, I mean; you're a brilliant Quiddich player who just had a good game, you're funny, popular and not to mention extremely sexy"

Lavender grinned seductively and Ron blushed furiously, and before he knew what was happening, she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back; his thoughts travelled to Hermione for a second, and he thought off pulling away, but then he thought otherwise, why should he?. At least Lavender saw him as a real person, she thought he was funny, she was thought he was sexy; she didn't think Harry was sexy, and Ron was just the friend, she didn't think Ron was popular because off Harry, she just thought Ron was popular; somebody finally saw him for the person he was; did it matter if it was so shallow?, at least it was something; which is a lot better he was getting from everyone else. After awhile he felt her pulling away, the two looked at each other, Ron couldn't help but smile

"you know what, think I changed my mind about having fun"

"Knew you would, how about we go somewhere more private" she grinned mischievously and he pulled her out the room into the corridor.


End file.
